How to break a curse
by Serial Mood Killer
Summary: Antonio has been cursed by an angel! Now he has to wander around the street at night in the form of a cat. The only way to get him out of this curse is that he must finds his one true love. Fortunately, he has found just the right one, Feliciano Vargas. But when he keeps getting into troubles and being saved by Lovino, will he still think the same? Spamano, Gerita, Usuk and others.
1. Bad omens

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Warning: Lovino's cursing, Shounen ai.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: Bad omens**

**~.~  
**

"You damn Spaniard."

Grass green eyes. Straw-golden hair. Bushy eyebrows.

"For having angered me, the Great Britannia Angel, I place this curse upon you…"

Weird robe. Weird wings. Weird halo. Weird eyebrows.

"…when the sun hides under the horizon, and the moon occupies the night sky, you will live the life of a vagabond, wandering around the street without anywhere to return to."

Strong smell of alcohol. Damn, those eyebrows are huge.

"You can only be free from this curse when you find your one true love and have their love back…"

Where does this bright white light come from? Why is he slipping into unconsciousness?

"…taken and…normal…"

* * *

"NO!" The Spaniard wakes up, panting heavily. What a scary nightmare he had. Ever since that fateful day, this dream hasn't left him alone even for just a day.

"I can't seem to forget about that, can I?" Antonio runs his hand through his chocolate brown curls, sighing loudly. "No, how can I forget when it left such a great burden on me."

No, he definitely cannot forget that day three years ago. The day he met that weird man with equally weird eyebrows who said he was an angel. He didn't know what he did to anger the self-claimed angel, but he remembers all he did was comfort the man since he looked like he had just been dumped, and he did that out of good will too, he didn't mean to offend him. However, that damn Brit (his accent was a dead give away) had to take that as an act of humiliation and placed a curse on him. As consequences, every night from then on, he had to live wandering in the street, since he was turned into a cat! Fortunately, it just happens when the night come. But unfortunately, just the night is enough to make his life a living hell. He can't go into his own apartment (even though he once purposely left the window open but it just closed on its own when he returned no matter how many times he did it and if he tried not to go out of the room, he would just wake up finding himself outside the street at dusk), he can't sleep while in cat form for fear of someone see him turn from a cat to a man and freaked out and keeping his secret is one hell of a thing to do. That's why Antonio swore to himself if he found out who that damn angel is, he would definitely make him pay. But first, he needs to get himself out of the curse or else he might broke one of these day.

Luckily, he has already found the one he has been looking for. His one true love. Feliciano Vargas, the boy he met the other day at school opening ceremony. To be honest, it was love at first sight. Feliciano is really cute and sweet. He gives Antonio the image of a perfect, flawless being. If there is anything that is fit to describe the boy, he would say that it is a white daisy. Just like the flower, Feliciano is pure, innocent and untainted. He is easily loved and makes other want to protect him because of his delicate, fragile look. To state it simply, he is just like a cute little angel! (No, definitely not the creepy grumpy British angel kind)

'Ah, I can't wait to see him again today'. Thinking that, he jumps out of his bed and walks into the bathroom. Normally, Antonio doesn't have the habit of spending hours fixing himself in front of the mirror when he wakes up because he finds it pretty girly (and something only one of his best friends Francis would do) but today is different, he needs to look perfect when he meets his lover-to-be. So after finish taking a bath, he walks to the mirror, expecting to see a very sleep-deprived version of him (since he only got 3 hours of sleeping yesterday) but what he sees there at that moment really catches him by surprise. What he finds staring right back at him isn't his own reflection but the image of a very strange but at the same time, familiar creature. A cat. But not just any cat. This cat somehow makes him feel that he has seen it somewhere before, that he has known it for a very long time. Familiar soft brown hair, familiar tiny paws, and… familiar sharp emerald eyes. Where did he see it? Antonio stands there, stunned for a moment. That is before something pretty weird happens before his very eyes. The image of the cat slowly blurs away, replaced by something else. 'Is that… a boy?' Antonio thinks to himself as he watches the vague figure fades away as fast as it came. Silky chestnut hair, a gravity-defying curl sticking out of his head. Isn't that… Feliciano?

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm Serial Mood Killer. this is my first fanfiction so i'm kinda nervous posting this here. All I want to say is I hope you enjoy this (in case you don't, well, whatever XD). Anyway, please read and if you're kind enough, review and favorite, etc.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**SMK.**


	2. Lovino

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Warnings: Cursing, Shounen ai.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two: Lovino**

**~.~  
**

"What was that?" Antonio asks himself as he pulls his car out of the driveway. Weird things just keep happening today. First the dream and then the images in the mirror. What is that supposed to mean? Is it related to his curse? Oh, if he thinks too much his head will probably explore. Anyway, if those things have anything to do with the curse, he will definitely find out sooner or later.

Yes, he's sure that he will know the answer soon enough.

* * *

"Hey, Feli." The Spaniard greets cheerfully as he sees the object of his affection comes running toward him.

"Ciao, Antonio." Feliciano giggles, waving his hand at Antonio.

'He really is cute.' Antonio thinks, patting the young boy on the head. 'Oh, how I wish I can have him. He is just too cute. Cute, cute, cute…'

"Hey, don't go running off on your own, Feli." Just when his thoughts wanders to some dangerous place, a voice suddenly interrupts them, almost making him jumps out of his skin. But the thing that makes him surprise the most isn't how sudden the voice is, but the fact that he somehow finds this voice endearing and he can't understand why. Isn't feeling like that for the voice he hears the first time creepy? And it's just one meaningless sentence too.

Slowly, he turns his head to where the source of the voice is and is greeted with a sight that makes his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Standing right there is a scowling young boy with short chestnut hair and an olive complexion. There's a curl sticking out from the right side of his head and it seems to bounce as the boy talks ('How cute!'). He is tall (not as tall as Antonio, of course) and has a pretty lean body. And one more thing, is he Feliciano's twin? 'Cause he is so cute, just like him.

That was before the boy turned his scowling face toward Antonio. The first thing that meets the Spaniard's eyes is the other's eyes. He can say that those golden orbs have mesmerized him at first sight. No, it's not exactly golden. Is it olive or… isn't that hazel he sees? Some how Antonio can't pinpoint the exact color of his eyes (and Antonio has to admit that he is more than just interested to find out). His rosy pink lips are turning downward into a frown and his face lit up in a bright red flame ('He looks just like a tomato!'). There is no word that can describe this boy beside 'beautiful'. Not 'cute' but 'beautiful'.

"Hey, what are you looking at, bastard? Is there something on my face?" Antonio finally breaks out of his daze as the previous voice now directs at him and it isn't until then that he realizes he has been staring at the boy for quite a long time.

"Ah, no, it's nothing." He replies quickly, not wanting to be misunderstood. "I'm Antonio. And you are?" In an attempt to cover his suspicious actions and to know more about the boy in front of him, he asks.

"It's none of your concern." In reply to his question, the boy mumbles, he appears to be irritated for some reasons.

"Aw, don't be mean, Lovi." Feliciano, seems to notice this, chooses that very moment to intervene. And then he turns to Antonio. "He is my fratello, Lovino. Please don't mind him, Antonio. He's just shy."

"I AM NOT!" The boy named Lovino denies loudly, going to strangle his brother while screaming curses.

"Oh, don't kill your brother, Lovi." Antonio wraps both arms around the angry boy's shoulders, effectively stopping him from knocking the life out of Feliciano. May be even too effective because Lovino just goes stiff all of a sudden. Well, at least that is before…

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME LOVI!" accompanied by a punch on the face is sent Antonio's way and the red faced Italian boy runs away, leaving him there with a probably-broken nose, shocked and speechless.

"Oh Dio, Toni, I'm very sorry. Are you okay?" Feliciano immediately runs to Antonio's side, offering him a hand to help him up. "He isn't always violent like that. I don't know the reason but he didn't really do that on purpose. Please don't be mad with him."

"Oh, wow, slow down, Feli. I'm alright. He didn't hit very hard." The Spaniard accepts the boy's hand and stands up, finally recovers from the previous shock. "Don't worry; I'm not mad with him. Just shocked is all." He gives a good-natured laugh in order break the tense atmosphere. "It's partially my fault, anyway."

"Oh, really? Grazie, Toni." A relief breath is let out at that and a bright smile is given to him from the Italian. "Glad you don't mind. But I think it's time we got into our classes."

Now that he mentioned it, Antonio does realize that he has spent a long time here and he may be late for class if he doesn't start going soon. "Shit, there're only three more minutes. I think I better start going. Bye, Feli." He then hurries off to his class but not missing the 'Goodbye, Toni' from Feliciano.

'Ah, after all, Feli is still the best.'

* * *

"Well, this is soooooooo boring." It's only third period but already he feels fed up. It can't help that they are learning British History too. There is no Gilbert here to keep him entertained because the albino was given detention again for throwing water balloon in Mr. Edelstein's class (last time was for making his bird attack Mr. Edelstein and the time before that was for messing up with Mr. Edelstein's piano). He never did learn, didn't he? And why does it have to be Mr. Edelstein all the time, anyway? May be the man's luck is just fucked up or may be it has something to do with the fact that Elizabeta suddenly became his favorite student. Not that he care. The thing he really cares right now is if there's no Gilbert, there's no fun, which he has been deprived of for the last two hours. His other best friend, Francis, is busily chatting away with his Canadian cousin (for him it looks more like flirting than chatting) and doesn't even pay attention to him. Damn traitorous best friend. If this keeps up, he will be bored to death. No, he must do something. And he has just thought of a brilliant plan, too.

With that thought in mind, Antonio slowly raises his hand to catch the teacher's attention. "Excuse me, miss. Can I go to the infirmary? I don't feel too well."

"Oh, really? You seems fine to me." The teacher just raises an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically.

"Ah, yeah. I have a… stomachache. Can I go, please?" The brunet asks while sending his teacher a pair of puppy's eyes. It's his secret technique. Yeah, he knows that it's kind of gross but it's super effective too so why not?

At this, the teacher coughs loudly and she eventually says. "Fine. You can go, Antonio."

'Yes!' Antonio cheers inwardly and almost run out of the class in the protests of his classmates but he is too excited to get out of that class to care.

* * *

When Antonio comes into the infirmary, the first thing he notices is that the nurse – Miss Katyusha – isn't there. 'Oh, that's too bad.' Miss Katyusha is a kind-hearted woman whom he gets along with pretty well. He and her often talks about many things and her homemade varenyky is super delicious. And the most important thing is that her boobs are huge. He once had a discussion with his friend about her cup size and they all agreed that it must be F cup or so. But that is beside the point. Antonio just glad that there is none of the two psychotic siblings of Miss Katyusha here. Ivan Braginsky, who is in his third year, and Natalia Braginsky, who is a junior, are the two most feared students in Hetalia World High. There're many scary legends about them going around the school (Like 'Ivan can summon ghost' or 'Natalia can break a thick door down with only her hands'). But that's just fabricated stories, right? There's no way normal human can do that (and it would be creepy if they can). All in all, those two are just person that you don't want to mess with unless you have a dying wish. Antonio cannot believe that they can be related to Miss Katyusha in any ways, they are just too different. Anyway, he came here to talk with Miss Katyusha but now that she isn't here, he guesses he will just take a nap and then go home.

"Mm…"

'Huh? What's that?' A soft sound coming from his left makes Antonio snaps his head to that direction to see a familiar figure…

Soft silky chestnut hair, lean body. It's him. Lovino.

'Seem like he is sleeping. Shouldn't wake him up if I don't want to receive another punch, then.' Somehow this thought makes the Spaniard chuckles inwardly. Slowly and quietly, so as not to wake the Italian boy, he approaches the bed that Lovino is in. He wonders why he didn't notice the boy when he stepped into the infirmary. Lovino's sleeping is so silent and one can hardly hear the sound of his breathing. The only thing that convinces the Spaniard that the boy in front of him is alive is the constant rising and falling of his chest. When he looks at the Italian like this, he seems so… small and fragile, like he is going to vanish into thin air any time. He doesn't have the look of the proud and angry spitfire at the entrance this morning anymore but rather a peaceful and somehow tender face instead. It's a big question to him as to how one can change so much just by closing his eyes.

Oh no, he is staring again. It would be bad if he got caught looking at him like that again. And Antonio can't really talk to him if he is sleeping, right? So he'd better go with his former plan, sleeping.

'But it's really a wonder how he's never failed to fascinate me.' Antonio thinks before gradually dropping into a deep slumber.

* * *

"… it comes from, Lovino?"

"I don't know. May be it just sneaked in through the window."

'Huh? What are all those noises?' After what seems like a few minutes, Antonio finally wakes up to the sound of people talking. He opens his eyes and looks out. 'What are they talking about? And why does everything seem bigger?'

"Oh, the cat is waking up." It's Miss Katyusha. When did she come back? And did she say something about 'cat'?

"Meoooooooow!" The 'What!' sound of the Spaniard, now a cat, comes out as a shrilling shout of a cat as he realizes just what is happening.

'Oh no, when has the sun gone under the horizon? I'm so careless. How can I go home now?'

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. Two chapters in one day (cause I'm just awesome like that 'v'), actually it's because I think the first chapter is so short. Anyway it's just this time and my updates from now on will be slow and irregular 'cause for many reasons, this year is a very busy year for me and I don't think I'll have much free time til the end of next year's July. But I definitely will not drop this so please bear with me. Oh, and I'm not a native English speaker so please make allowances for me. Finally, I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review, favorite, etc. Any constructive critism is welcome.**

**SMK.  
**


	3. Let sleeping dog lie, they say

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is belong to its rightful owner who isn't me.**

**Rate: T**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, BL, boylove, etc. Fail chase and run scenes and some fail humours.**

**I think I haven't made it clear before so now I'll put this here, it's the pairings for this story. Although I have put in quite a lot pairings in there, you can still suggest some other if you want. Just know that the pairings below will not be changed so please read it all before you suggest anything.**

**Pairings: Spamano (main), GerIta, Usuk, Franada, PruHun, brief DenNor, HongIce and GiriPan and may be some platonic!AsaKiku.**

**And below is the list of human names for anyone who is new to the Hetalia fandom:**

**Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**South Italy/Romano – Lovino Vargas**

**North Italy/Veneziano – Feliciano Vargas**

**Germany – Ludwig**

**Japan – Kiku Honda**

**Canada – Matthew Williams**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy**

**Prussia – Gilbert Beil****schmidt**

**Russia – Ivan Braginsky**

**Belarus – Natalia Braginsky**

**Ukraina – Katyusha Braginsky**

**Hungary – Elizabeta Herdevary**

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein**

**Turkey – Sadiq Annan**

**That will be all. If I forget anything, I'll edit later. For now, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end of this.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Let sleeping dogs lie, they say**

**~.~**

"Hey, Lovino, what do you think we should do with this cat?"

"Well, even if you ask me… But we don't know where this cat comes from, do we? Even if it gets lost, we don't know who we should return it to."

"Oh, I don't think it has an owner though. It has no collar, see? It's very likely that it's a wild cat."

"It's even more impossible if it's true. What do you expect me to do with a wild cat?"

The sound of people arguing over him makes Antonio's head wants to burst, and it doesn't help that he is having a debate in his own head too. What should he do now? How can he go home? No, first, how to get out of here? You may think that 'Come on, he has been turned into a cat many times before, and he can't go into his house anyway, so there's nothing to fuss over' but in reality, to him, it's a huge problem. Why, you ask? First of all, you have to know that no one can survive living a every night outside the cold street for a whole year, and even though Antonio hasn't found a way to get into his house yet, he wouldn't let himself be uncomfortable, either. So he has put a small cat bed, which he prefers to call his 'night home', outside of his apartment so that he can at least have something to keep him warm and relaxed when he is in his cat form (There's no reason not to do so, right?). But now that he has turned into a cat before he can even return home, things don't look so good to him. Even if it's just a mile from the school to his house, for a cat like him, the distance is almost impossible to overcome. There're too many danger on the way, and one of the most dangerous is him, Sadiq, the school's dog. In Hetalia, Sadiq can be considered one of the top three infamous things. Rumor has it that Sadiq has a power that even a full-grown man's can hardly match, therefore, not many students want to get near the dog. Among the animal community in the school, his notoriety is even more well-known. To the dogs, he is the king of all kings, the most powerful dog that ever existed, but to the cats and other small and weak animals, he is the most dangerous threat, the one who must be avoided at all cost if you want to keep your life. By and large, Sadiq is an exact dog-version of Ivan and if Antonio were to confront him in his cat form, well, he don't even want to think about that.

'Anyway, I should get out of here first'. Deciding that thinking further won't help him in any way, Antonio-cat finally chooses to trust his instinct, he jumps out of the nearest window and sprints away.

"Oh no, the cat is getting away. Lovino, dear, please get it back". The school's nurse shouts as Antonio makes his escape.

"Why should I?" Lovino retorts, sounding as if he couldn't care less. In fact, he really doesn't care. It's just a mere cat, an annoying creature that comes and leaves just as fast as any other things in his life did. Even people he doesn't care, what makes her think that he would care for a cat?

Oh, if only he knows how wrong he is…

"But if Sadig get to it… You know that nothing can survive with that dog. Please, Lovino". She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"It's not my business. If it wants to die then so be it, it's the least that cat deserve for sneaking into this place even though there's obviously danger in here. It seems that I've left my bag in the class so I'll go get it now". The Italian replies, trying to sound nonchalant. He is imagining what would his Nonno say at times like this. May be he would look at him accusingly or even scold him for rejecting the request of a pretty woman. "Always be a gentleman to the lady". He said, but somehow Lovino can't find any reason to do as his Nonno told now. Normally, he would but now he is still angry with the Ukranian woman even though he knows that it's not her fault.

'You're stupid, so stupid, Lovino. Getting mad at her because of such…' The Italian secretly scolds himself.

Just as he turns his heels to walk away, a soft voice stops him. "Oh, Lovino, wait".

"Yes?" Lovino turns his head slightly, showing her that he is listening.

She opens her mouth, wanting to say something but closes them again. After a while, she lets out a frustrated sigh and says "No, it's nothing".

At this, Lovino gives a curt nod and hurriedly out of the infirmary. He knows what she was trying to say and truthfully, he doesn't want to hear that. Not from anyone and especially, not from her. What she was about to say can't change anything and afterall, he doesn't feel like receiving her pity.

* * *

'Almost there'. Antonio keeps running, panting lightly. He can't stop until he runs past the line separates the safe zone and the danger zone which is also known as the school gate.

'Come on, just three more steps. One, two,…'

"Oh, if it isn't you, Antonio. It's nice to see you again, isn't it?" Oh no, that voice, the voice of the thing that he has been desperately trying to avoid. Antonio slowly looks up, his eyes meeting the giant figure of one familiar dog. Sadiq. Oopsie.

"Long time no see, my friend". Sadiq says, and already Antonio senses the threat in its tone. "You know, I'm just a little bit lonely and bored without you weaklings around me to play with so I guess you wouldn't mind entertaining me now?" The dog takes a step forward and at the same time, Antonio takes a step back. "Oh, why are you looking at me with those terrified eyes? I just want to play, you cannot die from just some scra-. Hey, don't you dare running away!" As Sadiq is busily making his speech, which he often uses to threaten his prey, Antonio quickly takes the opportunity and dashes away.

'Like hell I'm staying there to be your play thing. I don't want to die yet.' Geez, it's just his luck. He was so close to escaping and yet that damn dog had to turn up right that moment. Truth be told, he didn't have any problems with dog before but he might come to hate them after today if he can't escape this so called 'king of dogs' now. That is, provided that he is still alive, which might just be impossible if he can't run fast enough. That dog is huge, giant, gigantic, anything that uses to describe a four year old Anatolian Shepherd it is. He swears that it might even seven times bigger than his cat form. And now that Antonio can hear the sound of Sadiq's running right behind him, he knows that his chance of surviving has lowered to less than three percents.

"Shit, why must that dog run so fast?" The Antonio-cat fastens his pace, trying to outrun the dog that is coming at him with its murderous intent.

"Oh no, the football field". Indeed, there's a massive football field laid out in front of him. Usually, this would make him extremely happy since he hasn't return here for so long. But really, this isn't the time to calmly reminisce, not when there's a killer dog chasing after him. On the contrary, the football field might be his death place if he can't run through there. And considering that there're a football match going on in there, the chances that he can run pass there are not very far from zero. The only choice he can make now is to find another way but even that choice is crossed out when he hears the sound of Sadiq right behind his back.

There's no time to hesitate so he decides to trust his instincts and run right into the field. Antonio can't see, he can't hear, can't feel anything right now, all he thinks of at that moment is only how to lose Sadiq behind. So he run, run and run like there's no tomorrow, ignoring all of the shouting and yelling of the people around him.

"Oh my God, a cat and a dog have just run into the field!" A girl shrieks.

"Catch them, don't let them ruin the match". A shouting voice of an old man follows.

Antonio feels something fly past his left, almost hit him. It seems like the ball. Yeah, definitely the ball, but what it is doesn't matter right now. The only thing matters is that, although he has been running at his top speed, the distance between him and the dog still isn't lengthen at all.

Panic sets in the football field, in more ways than one. After many shouting, chasing, hitting and a ball to some unlucky person's head, Antonio finds himself out of the field, at a crossroad.

'Left or right, left or right?' Antonio debates inside his head, but as death is coming near, no one can keep calm enough for thing like this.

"Left!" He quickly turns left and once again, starts running for his life. Unbeknown to him, a blonde is watching all of this happening before his eyes with an unreadable expression, as if considering if he should intervene or not.

Anyway, back to Antonio, as he is our main character here. After turning left, he finds himself running through a garden of flowers. There're flowers everywhere. Left and right, in front and behind, above and under. Yes, that's right, under. Under because he is stepping right on those flowers. Poor, poor flowers. No, you didn't do anything wrong, you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'I'm sorry, pequeñas flores. Forgive me'. Antonio silently apologizes but doesn't slow down his paces. He knows these little beauties will forgive him since he's in this situation. Unfortunately for him, the flowers may forgive, but the Gardening Club does not.

"Gyaaaaaah, a cat and a dog are destroying our garden!" Just a horrified scream from a girl is enough for all the members of the Club to turn their attention to the two (weird) creatures.

"Kill them!"

"Yes!"

An order from the Club president is sent out and everyone immediately goes after them. It's not good. Just Sadiq is hard enough and now he has to escape the beating of this many people, too?

Just as Antonio's starting to think about the worst situation, an escape route appears before him. Fast, he can't let this chance pass away. Running so fast that he forgets how to breathe, the brown cat makes for the entrance of the School's Royal Garden.

'Oh no, there's someone there'. True enough, there're a very familiar figure there, blocking his way of escaping.

"Catch it, Alfred!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" The figure splutters, seeming surprised.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that he is not Alfred?" Not another one. Now there're not only one but two people standing on his way and Sadiq is getting near. "Here, mon petit Mathieu, I'll catch it for you".

Somehow that familiar flirtatious voice pisses him off. Even though he can't see the other's face due to his height, from the tone of his voice, he is certain that he is someone he hates. So, all polliteness be damned (albeit it might have been a long time ago), he takes a leap onto the random man's head and then runs straight through the entrance, leaving behind a fainted Frenchman and a group of very very furious students.

Sadly, the thing he wants to leave behind the most is still chasing him. He swears that that dog's stamina really has no limit. He is already out of breath from all the chase and run thing but Sadiq doesn't seem to have broken a sweat. Antonio must think of some way to end this soon or else he will be dead meat for sure. He considers climbing to somewhere high but thinks again and decides against it. There's no short enough tree or any low place that he can climb on, after all, he is not a real cat, so the only thing Antonio can trust right now is his four legs. It's not like he run slow, if anything, he is pretty confident in his running ability as any ex-football-player should be, so he has all the rights to hope that he will get out of this mess alive.

By the way, talking about climbing, why is there someone on the top of that tree? It seems like he is trying to get into the school. Is he an tree-passer or what?

"Hey, you people don't think that you can stop the awesome me from going to school just because you give me a detention, do you? I have many other ways to get here, just so you see!"

Hey, is that voice somehow familiar? Sound like the voice of a certain albino…

'No. There's no time for this'. Thinking that, Antonio continues to run pass him into the backyard.

Busily finding himself somewhere to run to, Antonio doesn't realize that there is a meeting of the new-founded Newspaper Club taking place here.

"Oh, Luddy, look! There's a dog chasing a cat! Let's write an article about this!" A cheerful Italian voice rings through the air.

"Eh, Feliciano-san, I think that's hardly an appropriate topic for an article". A soft Japanese voice replies, though he sound uncertain as if he's not really sure about what he said.

A German voice cut in. "Yeah, I think Kiku is right. And Feliciano, don't put just about anything you see into the newspaper. We should think about this seriously. I'll give you two eight minutes to…"

The conversation ends here since Antonio has run out of the backyard into one of the school's houses. Now that he is in here, Antonio knows he can find somewhere to hide from Sadiq.

'Perfect plan!' He cheers inwardly, not knowing that there's just one thing that he doesn't think of, which may become the death of him. The fact that all of the doors of the classes have been locked after six and the hallway is too empty to have anywhere to hide in. And he didn't realize this until he meets a dead end, too. Wait, what? A dead end?

That time Antonio truly thinks that he has meet his death flag. Sadiq is getting nearer and nearer, the danger alert alarm in his head is ringing louder and louder, too. There's no hope of getting out alive anymore. He has come very close to crossing that border between life and death.

But, just as he thinks that, by some means, hope miraculously presents itself before him in the form of a tiny crack on the door. Just a tiny crack, but enough for Antonio to realize that it is open. The cat wastes no time to dash through the crack into one of the classroom. When he gets into there, he finds a schoolbag which is left behind by its forgetful owner, so, like a desperate cat wanting to escape from the dog who is chasing after it, Antonio hide himself into the bag for good measure.

He lies there, in the bag, for quite a long time until he finds everything around him turns into complete silence. No more running, no more barking of the scary dog. That's when he decides it's time to get out. But he stops himself before he can do that, because he suddenly hears the sound of something coming near.

"Is Sadiq returning?" Antonio lowers his breath, trying to be as inaudible as can be. But despite his expectation, it's not Sadiq, but some students.

"Why is it so noisy around here today?" Someone says.

"Ve~. Kiku said Sadiq was chasing a poor cat around the school today". The other answers.

Antonio feels like this isn't a good time to come out so he continues to keep silence, waiting for them to finally come home.

"Ah, fratello, you know that I'm staying over at Luddy's tonight, right? Do you want to come too?"

"Yuck, no way I'm staying over that potato bastard's house. You should just go already. I'll be fine by myself".

"But…"

"No but. If I says I'll be fine then I will. You're not mamma so let me be".

"I'm sorry…"

Why are they so slow? Antonio is so tired of waiting here. Ah, it seems that one of them has gone. Good, just another one. Come on, go home already. Huh, why does the sound is getting nearer?

**Ziiiip.**

Not until he hears that sound, does Antonio know that he is trapped into the school bag and it is too late to get out of that now. All he can do is just waiting (again) and let Lady Fate brings him wherener she wants. Little does he know the future she gives him when he went through the door of that classroom is one that will be full of danger and dark secrets, but won't lack times of joy and happiness and, of course, love.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. Such a long chapter. I spent hafl a morning and an afternoon typing these and now I'm throughly tired. To be honest, I didn't planning to write this chapter anytime soon (at least not until everything settle down for me), but your reviews keep me motivated. I must say that I'm moved. Really. Thank you so so much. Although I can't reply to all of your reviews, I promises that I'll read them all and I'll try to answer all of the questions so feel free to ask anything. **

**Okay, now does anyone want to hit me for making Turkey a dog. Well, I have to say that I didn't regret. Just, if you hit me with something, let it be reviews, favorites or love (please, please, please). But really, Turkey is so fit in that role and don't worry, he will appear again (and this time, may be not as a dog, just may be c;).**

**It's almost Lunar New Year in my place so you can expect chapter four soon (or not due to my laziness). I love you all.**

**SMK.**


End file.
